


trying new things

by thegirlwithmanynames



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwithmanynames/pseuds/thegirlwithmanynames
Summary: Karma-kun is always up to something.This time, however, he might be on to something.





	trying new things

“Oi, Nagisa-kun.”

“Hm?”

The smaller boy glances up from his notebook absently to take in the sight of Akabane Karma, shoulders lax and in an open stance, a Cheshire cat grin on his lips. To be honest, it’s not even enough to spark wariness in him anymore. Karma-kun is Karma-kun, and once Nagisa had gotten used to him, nothing he did could surprise him anymore.

That didn’t make him any easier to handle, though.

“Hi, Karma-kun,” he says anyway, putting down his notebook. “Did you need something?”

“That elastic around your wrist,” he replies almost immediately. His eyes sparkle under the strands of hair falling into them, and his hand extends outwards, expectant.

Nagisa raises an eyebrow.

“Any reason?” he asks, only now feeling the slightest bit of trepidation. He keeps those elastics around his wrists just in case – he doesn’t want to lose the pigtails in his hair now that he’s gotten so comfortable with them…

But Karma-kun interrupts before he can worry himself any more. “Nakamura wants to show me something,” he says lazily, leaning on Nagisa’s desk and looking completely at ease. “I’ll give it back, you don’t have to worry.”

“When it’s Karma-kun, everyone already worries,” Nagisa counters, though now even he’s smiling.

Karma-kun’s smile sharpens, looking as deadly as a blade. “Good.”

Still, Nagisa rolls the elastic off his right wrist, looking at it for a moment before he drops it into Karma-kun’s still outstretched hand.

Without so much as a _thank you_ , the other boy is gone in seconds, vaulting over desks to hurry outside. Nagisa stares after him for a moment, a feeling that he’d just made a big mistake settling into his abdomen, before looking back down and picking up his notebook. It’s not long before class starts again, and he had been hoping to review the more recent additions to his list of Koro-sensei’s weaknesses in the hopes of coming up with a more original assassination plan – or to hand it off to one of his classmates who would be better suited for it.

He’s almost forgotten the strange encounter until the other students filter into the classroom in groups, laughing and talking about all sorts of things, and in his peripheral vision he sees a pair of legs in a skirt come to a stop before his desk.

Filled with dread, he looks upwards, only to meet Kayano-san’s bright smile.

“Hi, Nagisa-kun!” she chirps, and, upon seeing his notebook in his hands, makes to lean over and read what he’s written. “Any new ideas yet?”

“Not really,” he concedes, a smile turning his own lips upwards as he flips through the blank pages as evidence. “Maybe we’ll be able to think of something soon, as a class.”

“I hope so!” she nods, though a contemplative look takes over her expression. “There might be something we haven’t found out yet, about Koro-sensei’s tentacles or something else, right? I guess we’ll just have to –”

A burst of laughter echoes in the classroom – Terasaka is bent over, slapping his desk at the hilarity of something he’s seen. Maehara follows the direction and, catching sight of what inspired Terasaka’s outburst, can’t help laughing either, pointing at the source so that Isogai can catch a glimpse too. Yada-san is clutching Kataoka-san’s arm and shaking her with her giggles, while Okuda-san has clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from sounding.

Following the string of reactions, Nagisa’s gaze finally reaches the door to the classroom.

There, Karma-kun stands with his red hair put up into the smallest of ponytails perfectly in the middle of his head, wearing a skirt and a cardigan, his knee socks pulled up to different lengths on either leg. He grins as he catches Nagisa’s eye.

“You always have so much fun dressing up,” he says from across the classroom, “and I think it’s unfair that you’re the only one who gets to.”

“I think so too!” shouts Nakamura-san from beside him, in baggy pants and Karma-kun’s blazer, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“Call me Karma-chan,” he declares imperiously, stepping into the classroom with an air of royalty.

“Karma-chan, Okajima wants to look up your skirt,” calls Itona from the back of the classroom to a sputter of nonsense and red cheeks from the boy in question.

“He can if he asks nicely,” Karma-kun answers with a kiss blown in Okajima’s direction, and Kurahashi-san whistles energetically in response.

Karma-kun makes his way over to Nagisa’s desk with a wide grin on his face and twirls once he gets there. “You never told me how free it is in a skirt,” he chides, clearly pleased with himself.

“It suits you,” Nagisa replies, a smile on his own face.

“Switch with Kayano-san, then, Nagisa-chan,” Karma-kun says brightly as Kayano-san turns a violent shade of red in embarrassment, “it’ll be more fun with the two of us, eh?”

“I think I’ll pass,” he replies, shaking his head with a laugh.

“Mimura can switch with Kayano-san,” Hara-san pipes up from behind them. “She’s flat enough to fit him!”

“I’m a _B-cup_!!” Kayano-san exclaims indignantly, to the laughter of anyone who had heard.

Karma-kun winks at Nagisa, a genuine smile lighting up his eyes, and reaches up to pull the elastic from his hair. He drops it on Nagisa’s desk unceremoniously, reaching out to tap him on the back as he walks past, towards his desk.

With a quiet laugh, Nagisa rolls the elastic back onto his wrist, watching gladly as the chaos Karma-kun started grows into a class-wide switch of uniforms for those who love the idea. He can’t help but wonder whether Bitch-sensei will turn this into a lesson on the power of disguises, or whether Karasuma-sensei will teach them how to maneuver to kill in unfamiliar clothing.

He wonders what Koro-sensei will think, once he flies back in from France to an assassination classroom of students all in on a new fad that he’d missed, and his smile grows even wider.

_Sorry, Koro-sensei_ , he thinks, glancing at Karma-kun, who has his legs up on his desk despite the skirt that he’s wearing.

_We’ll kill you after we finish trying new things._


End file.
